


Harassment

by LoveChilde



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G's lost a bet. He's being a sore loser, but frankly, he has a good reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



> Written for PurimGifts, none of them are mine etc.

"This is harassment. I didn't sign up for this."

"You lost the bet fair and square, G." 

"That's a very unattractive tone of voice. Mr. Callen."

"I lost the bet, Sam, but I didn't know you'd make me play 'never have I ever' with Hetty! That's unfair!"

"What's going on?" 

"Oh great, just what I need, more witnesses. Just means more bodies to hide later."

"Sam, what's going on?"

"G lost a bet and now I'm making him play 'never have I ever' with Hetty."

"Oh, you are cruel." 

"Isn't he? Tell him, Kensi!"

*snort* "Hell no. I'm gonna call Deeks, tell him to bring popcorn. Who's winning?" 

"Hetty is, of course."

"I'm being harassed by a woman who knows everything. And who's clearly cheating."

"I never cheat, Mr. Callen."

"A. bullshit, and b. then how are you winning? You've definitely done many things I haven't done."

"Are they playing by normal rules for a one-on-one?"

"Yup. No using gender-specific 'nevers' nor things that they've witnessed the other person doing. You'd actually think that's put Hetty at a disadvantage, but she's still winning."

"She's memorized my file. And she's definitely cheating." 

"You're so cute when you're pouting, G. You look about five."

"Shut up, Kens." 

"Tsk. Mind your manners, Mr. Callen. And I'm not cheating. You are simply being imprecise with your phrasing. I have never been an 'international woman of   
mystery', nor have I ever brought down a small government singlehandedly."

"No, I'm sure it was a two person job."

"Three, actually, but that path of questioning is closed to you now. Is it my turn?"

"Yup."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Sam?"

"Every second, partner."

"Traitor." 

"Never have I ever set my English lit classroom on fire."

"Seriously, G?"

"It was an accident. I was thirteen, ok? And I'm at five. Can we play to ten?"

"Rules say five, Mr. Callen. Besides, we both have work to do. Now I just need to think of a forfeit for you…I'll let you know when I've thought of one."

"Harassment. I'm telling you. I should file a complaint."

"I should film this."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Temper, Mr. Callen…"

"Sh-"

"Don't say it."

"Sorry Hetty. Shutting up now."


End file.
